Sasuke The Emo or Emu or Whatever You Call It
by Gaara44
Summary: Is Sasuke Emo or Emu or Whatever? He takes a test to find out... And then a bunch of stuff happens. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Authors notes: this is a very random story... If you do not like it please tell me that in you review... if you do like it please review anyways.

Sasuke the Emo or Emu or Whatever you call It

Chapter 1

The Cold Hard Truth

Sasuke was in his house, with a kunia in his left hand. He was sitting in front of a computer. 'Are you emo? quiz. find out now!'

_'Are you emo? of course I'm not emo! might as well take the test.' _Sasuke thought.

He got to the 2^nd question, _'Why did you take this quiz' _ is what the question was, the possible choices were a) for fun. b) to fine out if I'm emo or emu or whatever it is. or c) To find out what I already know is the sad truth.

Sasuke clicked b) To find out if I'm emo or emu or whatever it is.

5 minutes later Sasuke got to the end of the test, and got his answer. _**'You are emo'**_

That night Sasuke cried himself to sleep, it was the sad truth, and a quiz on a computer had to tell him. There was something wrong with this world...

------------------------

Author's notes:

Me: I don't own the Emo Quiz.

Sasuke: I'm not Emo! I'm Emu!

Me: *giggling* There's no difference. (whispering to you people with Sasuke out of earshot) There's a difference but he doesn't have to know

Gaara: Where's my cookie?!?!

Orochamaru: Your not getting one! *said in a taunting voice*

Gaara: Die you!!!

Kabuto: I hate you all!

Gaara (to Orochamaru and Kabuto): **DESSERT COFFIN!!!!!!!!!!!! **(blood everywhere)

Me: Right! Gaara here's your cookie. *Gaara leaves* and i'll wright another chapter soon! *waves buy*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... and I definitely do not own Sasuke... for that matter...

Sasuke The Emo or Emu or whatever You Call it

Chapter 2

Sasuke Becomes An Emo, Or as he said, Emu

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with the sun on his face. It had been a long night.

_'Time to start dressing Emo...'_ though Sasuke, sadly. He went to the bathroom and took out his mother's makeup. He put the black eye-shadow around his eye's (imagine Gaara but replace him with Sasuke, with eye-shadow on) and put on black skinny jeans, a black skin-tight shirt, and a Kakashi style mask. He couldn't believe he was 100% Emo!

"I envy you so much, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in his room, "I wish I never had parents! Then I wouldn't be some Emo freak!!!!!!!!!"

Then Kakashi appeared. "Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke had a kunia to his arm... to Kakashi's horror, he cut himself, and flung the kunia at Kakashi without noticing.

"That's it!" Sasuke turned, and almost fainted, but his old sensei caught him and took him to the hospital.

-----------------

The hospital

-----------------

"Sakura!" Kakashi called at the top of his voice. "Sakura! Sasuke fainted from blood lost. *Whispering* I think he's Emo."

"OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke can't be Emo!!!!!!!!!" Then Sakura fainted. Kakashi went to get Tsunde, who just happened to be right there.

"Lady Tsunde! Sassuke fainted from blood lost!" Kakashi informed her, "He needs medical attention! Now!"

"Put him in here, on the bed!"

Kakashi set Sasuke down and went to get Sakura, and take her home, when he saw the latest volume of Make Out Paradise.

"How much is that?" He questioned the clerk behind the counter a few minutes later.

"For you Perverts, $10.99." He responded in a business matter.

"I'll take it!!!" Kakashi announced. He gave him a $20.

The clerk gave him his change. "Thank you, come again."

"I will." And Kakashi went to get Sakura and take her home.

---------------------

Sasuke woke up for the 2^nd time.

"How long have I been asleep?" He wondered aloud.

"About 2 days." Someone told him,

He looked around and saw it was Tsunde. Then he looked at the rest of him to find that he had an IV in him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"It looks like you cut yourself."

"Oh," he told her, "is it that bad?"

"It's infected. You probably used a kunia with blood on it.

----------------

Author's notes:

Me: End of chapter 2. Any comment's Gaara?

Gaara: Gaara of the dessert!

Sasuke: If you're looking for an Emo, talk to Gaara.

Gaara: you mean Gaara of the dessert.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Gaara: Give me my cookie, or i'll use **'DESSERT COFFIN'** on you all

Me: Here, Gaara. *hands him a cookie*

Gaara: *Skips away happily*

Kabuto: Gaara of the dessert, I demand a rematch!

Gaara: *crickets chirping*

Kabuto: Gaara?j

Orochamaru: Let's go, Kabuto.

Me: Till next time!

Tenten: Don't forget to review!! :p

Everyone: *stares at her wirdly*

Me: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I can never own Naruto... dose that make sense?

Sasuke The Emo Or Emu Or Whatever You Call It

Chapter 3

Chapter Title is unknown

"Hi, Sasuke!" A random high pitched voice was heard when Sasuke woke up... At _home?!_

_'Just my luck, fan-girls!' _ Sasuke got out of bed; went to the bathroom, and put his _dead_ mothers eye-shadow on, and went outside, onto the roof.

"AHHHH!!!" The fan-girls erupted into high-pitched squeals; at the same time, some guy walked down the road.

"Hey! Emo freak" He shouted, but quickly regretted it as the chidori hit his side and sent him through the house next to him, out the other side, and hit some random rock, that just happened to be there.

The guy inside stared at Sasuke, "Hey! Emo freak! What the hell was that?! That's our damn son!"

Sasuke turned his evil glare to the man, "I'll pay for the repairs, but not for the medical bill for either of you idiots."

The man was silent after that; Sasuke left.

-----------

Sasuke was now at home again; he took out a kunai , and cut his leg. This pain made him feel better; he realized now.

He then came to a conclusion: Pain powers strength, and being emo helps a lot.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi dropped in through his window.

"Nothing, just being emo." Sasuke informed him with pride in his voice.

"Cutting yourself wont make you feel any better; you'll die sooner if you do."

"It already made me feel better, and more powerful, to."

_'He _needs _therapy!'_ "Sasuke, we have a team meeting today, at the bridge, at 15:00 ((3:00 P.M.)). Oh, and Sakura doesn't like you anymore, she likes Naruto." Which she did.

As soon as Kakashi left, Sasuke cried. _'Naruto! You bastard! Sakura is mine!'_ In truth; Sasuke had always liked Sakura, but never let himself admit it to her.

------------------------

It was 3:00 P.M., and Sasuke was standing next to Sakura on the bridge; waiting for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes?"

"I've always liked you, and Kakashi told me that you and Naruto are going out. Is that true?"

"Yes, Sasuke. But if you liked me all these years, then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scarred that you would turn me down."

"Hi! Sakura!" Naruto called, "What are you doing with Sasuke?" Naruto leaned in towards Sakura when he landed, and got a kiss.

Sasuke turned away, embarrassed.

Naruto moved over to Sasuke, and whispered something. "Jealous, Sasuke?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"You answered too quickly, so that means... YES!"

Sasukes blush was obvious on his pale face.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned him, worried.

Sasuke looked down at his bandaged leg, "Yeah... I'm fine."

-----------------

2 hours later when Naruto and Kakashi left, Sakura, and Sasuke stayed behind.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you liked me a lot for all these years?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to go out with me on friday?"

"What time?" Sasukes head had shot up.

"6:00 P.M.?"

"Sure."

"See you then, and don't tell Naruto."

"Okay." And they both left.

-------------

Author notes:

My Cat: Meow!

Me: Very random!

Sasuke: I'm going on a date! With Sakura!

Me: Review!

Tenten: Re-

Me: What did I just F***ing say?!

Tenten cries and walks away

Gaara: **DIE COOKIE!**

Me: Review.

Everyone: bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is one of my favorite Manga's, and I will never own Naruto.

A/N: Constructive criticism, please, and review. Soccer is my favorite sport so I said, 'Why don't I write a chapter about soccer?'

Sasuke The Emo Or Emu Or Whatever You Call It

Chapter 3

The Soccer

Sasuke woke up that morning, and did his usual thing: he went to the bathroom and put his dead mothers eye-shadow on. Then he went down to take a walk when he remembered something.

_'Oh crap! I have a soccer game today!' _((Yes, Sasuke play's soccer.))

He ran to the field as fast as he could.

"Uchiha! You're late!" his coach yelled at him, after blowing his whistle.

"I-i kn-know, sir." he panted.

"If you're late one more time," His coach said, with tons of killer intent in his voice, "you'll be off the team, and I might very well, personally make your life a living hell!"

Sasuke nearly fainted, he went so pale, with the black eye-shadow, he looked like the sun at night.

"Now get on right midfield!"

"Yes sir!" And Sasuke ran to position. ((I play the midfield position, kind of why I made Sasuke play there. Hehehe.))

Naruto was on goalie, since he could cover the most space, and the soccer ball could never get past him. Sakura was on offense, with her super strength. Lee was on defense, and Ino was the cheerleader.

"TWEET!" The whistle was blown.

Sakura passed the ball, since it was her kickoff. She passed it to the right, cough by Neji, who took it up field.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled.

Neji passed the ball to her. She was close enough to score. She kicked the ball, it went through the defender's leg's on the other team, and... "TWEET!" She scored!!!!!

"Yay, Tenten!" Ino yelled from the sidelines. "You're the one!"

"Goal!" Kakashi yelled over the cheer's, he was the referee. He took the ball, put it in the center.

"TWEET!" The ball was passed on the other team. They passed it down field, only to have it passed back by Lee (or bushy brows). But with another extremely hard kick, it got down to the goal, but Naruto blocked it, and punted it all the way down the field, to Neji, who kicked it into the goal of the other team, but the goalie did a jump, and instead of the ball going into the goal, it hit his face, and broke his nose, and gave him a black eye. Not pretty!

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Neji commented.

"It did!!!!!!!!" the goalie yelled back.

" You don't have to yell, I'm 3 feet away from you." Neji replied calmly. He knew the goalie wanted him to get mad so he wouldn't play as well, but Neji never lost his temper, which really annoyed the goalie, and Neji could see this, so he turned his back and smiled, only to find that the ball hit his head, really hard, and he blacked out.

The game went into a time out. Sakura rushed over and began to medic jutsu, to make sure there were no broken bones, or fatal injuries.

" He has no broken bones or fatal injuries!" Sakura called out to the rest of her teammates.

"What the hell is his problem?! And he looks a lot like Kabuto!" Sasuke announced.

"Hey! Are you Kabuto?" Naruto asked the goalie.

"Yep."

"Don't you work for Orochamaru?"

"Nope. He died when Sasuke didn't come to give him his body. It's really quite sad."

_'Yes! That fucking bastard is finally dead!'_ Naruto thought happily.

"Hey! Are you listening to what I'm saying?!?!"

"No..."

"What I said was, Sasuke should have come, but since he didn't, you should all DIE!"

With that Kabuto took out a kunai and cut Naruto's chest, but then Kakashi took his hand and did his jutsu, "CHIADORIE, ATTACK OF A THOUSAND BIRD'S!!!!!!!!" and slammed it right into Kabuto's heart.

-----------

5 minutes later, Kakashi declared the game over. "Winner! Naruto's team!" Everyone cheered.

"I can think of a better name than that!" Sasuke declared, "Team of the emos!"

"No one cares, dope." Naruto told him.

"Whatever."

-----------------

A/N: Yay! 4 chapters! Review! Constructive criticism. I came up with this chapter because I went to a soccer party. Sorry if you don't like this chapter...

I think the next chapter will be Sasuke's date with Sakura...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto... For that matter.

Sasuke The Emo Or Emu Or Whatever You Call It

Chapter 5

The Date

Sasuke went home from the soccer game that had turned into a fight, and the_ date_.

He had promised Sakura that he would take her to her favorite place. He also said he would pick her up at 3:00P.M. the next day.

_'Time to go to bed...'_ Sasuke got changed in to his black shorts and climbed into bed with his hands behind his head, and fell into a deep sleep.

---------

The next morning Sasuke woke up, took a shower, got dressed into a black t-shirt, some loose, dark blue jeans, and today he put black nail-polish on his toenails and the normal black eye-liner around the eyes.

He then looked at the clock, it was 12:00, he had 3 hours, and it was a beautiful Spring day. He decided to go for a walk around town.

_'I'll go to the ramen shop and see if Naruto is there, and have brunch.'_

Five minutes later, Sasuke found himself face to face with his sensei, Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"Going out for lunch, why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I heard that you were going out on a date with Sakura today."

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi just then. "A _date_?! With _Sakura_?! Really?!"

"Yea, Naruto. Now could you stop bouncing around like an idiot?"

Naruto stopped, sensing the amount of killer intent coming from Sasuke, Kakashi felt it to, and they slowly backed away.

Sasuke stepped into the ramen shop and had a seat. "I'll have the Miso soup, please." He told the old man behind the counter.

"Coming right up!" And he rushed to the back of the shop to prepare the ramen.

A few minutes later, a steaming bowl of ramen was sitting in front of Sasuke. He finished it almost as fast as Naruto.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke said and then he left to go get changed for the date and then pick up Sakura.

--------2 hours before with Sakura.

Sakura had gotten up, taken a shower, and ate breakfast, now she had to pick an outfit for her date.

She had a black, shinny dress that tied at the back of her neck. It had a scarf to wrap around her arms. _'That one is way to fancy!'_ Sakura thought.

Then there was a pink dress that looked red in the sunlight. It had one strap that went over the right shoulder. There was a ribbon, a light pink, that went around the middle, it was an inch wide. She had a matching purse and shoes that had an open toe with a one inch high heal. Its straps were ones that wrapped around her leg, like snakes, till just below the knee.

_'This is the perfect dress! Sasuke will love this pink almost red dress!'_

She then got changed into it and put her hair up into a bun, and then heard the doorbell ring.

_'Right on time!'_

***DING-DONG***

She answered the door, it was Sasuke.

"I didn't think you would be on time." Sakura told him.

"I made a promise to you." He said, pulling Sakura into him, giving her a tight hug, then letting go.

Sasuke was wearing black dress pant's, with his normal dark blue t-shirt, and some black dress shoes. He had washed off his black eye-liner, to look hair was brushed back, into a ponytail. With his hair back he looked a lot like Itachi, his brother.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Where do you want to go? I believe the date was that we would go to the place that you wanted to go."

"Um... lets go to lunch, then to the zoo! I heard that they have a baby elephant!"

"OK."

They went out the door, and went to the Malice restaurant, it was not that expensive.

"Welcome to Malice!" Said a cheerful female waiter, with purple-blue hair that went down five inches past her shoulders. She wore a beige sweater under her apron, for the uniform, and had no pupils, "If you would follow me I will show you to your table." Sasuke and Sakura followed her to their table, for two, sat down, and their waiter handed them their menu's. "By the way, my name is Hinata." She told them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have some ice tea, please." Sakura told Hinata.

"I'll have water." Sasuke said.

"I' ll be right back." And Hinata rushed off to get their drinks.

"She seams to be really nice." Sakura thought aloud.

"Un-hn." Was all Sasuke said before Hinata came back with their drinks.

"Here you go sir, ma'am."

"Thank you." Sasuke and Sakura chorused.

"Are you ready with your order?"

"We need a bit more time, thank you." Hinata left them to decide what they would order.

Sakura looked down the list. There were so many things to choose from: Chicken salad, steak, macaroni, with many types of sauce, caesar salad, which could be a side as well, and many more.

Sasuke put his menu down. "Have you decided on what you are having, Sakura? I'm having the baked chicken and rice, a salad, and eggs."

"Um... yea, I'm going to have the spaghetti with alfreado sauce,and a side of salad."

"May I take your order?" Hinata appeared a moment later with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I'll have the baked chicken and rice, scrambled eggs and a side of salad." Sasuke told her.

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the spaghetti with alfreado sauce, and a side of salad."

"OK. I'll be right back." She smiled and left.

Ten minutes later, Hinata came with their food.

"Enjoy your meal!" She grinned and left.

Sasuke and Sakura finished their meals with small talk, when Hinata came.

"I'll take that."

"Thank you." Sakura responded. They paid, and left a tip, and then left.

Once outside, Sakura stretched, and said, "Lets go to the Zoo!"

---------------

A/N: That is where I am stopping. Hope you enjoyed it. Review? Constructive criticism...Please? I'm stopping there, partly because I'm being lazy today. Sorry i haven't updated in so long, I have two stories to write at the moment, this one and another one. Review! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I hate this! Why do we have to write it? Well, the usual:I will never, ever, ever, ever own Naruto! And I will never own Sasuke either.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**'Blah'** = Inner Sakura speaking, but you knew that, right?

Well before I go on about nothing, on with the story!

Sasuke The Emo Or Emu Or Whatever You Call It

Chapter 6

The Date Continued: The Zoo

When they got outside, Sakura said, "Let's go to the zoo!"

-----

They were outside the zoo's entrance. Wow! That was a huge gate. Sakura was speechless. On the gate there were big white letters. Z-O-O.

**'OMG! We're at the zoo!' **Said Inner Sakura.

_'I know!'_ Sakura replied, excited.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke called. "We can go in now."

"Yay! We're gonna see all the animals!"

Sakura hurried up to Sasuke and ran inside, got a map of the zoo, and turned back to Sasuke.

"Let's go see the elephant's, OK?" Sakura questioned him.

"Sure."

**'Total and complete awesome-ness!'** Inner Sakura yelled in her head.

_'Ow!'_ Sakura thought back. _'Would you stop doing that?! I get headaches a lot because you do that!'_

**'I know.'**

_'What do you mean "I know"?' _

**'Are you that stupid?! Don't you know that I am inside you?'**

_'Should I know that?' _

**'Yes! Remember how we fought off that Ino-punk?'**

_'How could I forget?'_ Sakura questioned her Inner... sarcastically.

**'I don't know. But I'll explain. I-'** But she got cut off.

_'Explain what?'_

**'Why I know everything that you know, because your too stupid to ask your mom.'**

_'I didn't know about you till now.'_

**'Yes, of... course... that's what they all say.'** Inner mumbled that last part.

_'What was that?'_

**'Nothing. Right... moving on... So listen! I am you. You are me. We are one, but I am not you, and you are not me, so we are also two, but at the same time we are one. Do you understand?'**

_'Yeah... you are me and I am you, but we are also two different people at the same time.'_

**'Yeah. That summarizes it.****Now, I think someone's waiting for you.'**

_'Oh! Crap!'_ Sakura thought, but then said: "Sorry Sasuke! I was dazed off for a minute."

"Can we go? I'd like to see the elephants, seeing as it's the first thing on our list."

"R-right!"

They went to see the elephants. They were huge. ((Everyone's been to a zoo before, right? You know what an elephant look's like, right?)) They were gray, with big floppy ear's, and had trunk's that must've been, like, from 1-5 feet long.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

Wanna go see the Kangaroo's? And then the Seal's?"

They followed the sign's on the side of the blacktop side walk to the Kangaroo's. The lively, fuzzy brown animal's, ((I adore all animal's! So 3)). Anyways They went to the seal's. The awesome mammals that live in the water, with flipper's.

"Look! Sasuke! They're gonna have a show! Let's stay and watch their tricks!"

"OK."

The show started. There was lot's of 'oohh's' and 'awe's'. The seal's did flip's and dives, fetched, and caught fish in their mouth's. Then as fast as it had begun, it ended.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Sakura called, "I can't wait for the next animal!"

They saw the reptiles, sea life, bird's, prairie dog's, plant's, dolphin's, lion's, tiger's, bear's, otter's, bunnies/hare's, turtle's, panda's, and any other animal's that are at the zoo.

---

It had been a long day. Sasuke and Sakura were heading home, walking.

"We're here." Sasuke told her.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "That was fast!"

"See ya later." Sasuke told her, then left.

"Bye!" Sakura waved.

--

Once inside, Sakura grabbed some more causal clothes to wear and hopped into the shower.

--

Meanwhile, Sasuke was opening his door when something hard and yellow, and had whisker marks on his face hit him. ((Guess who!))

"Teme! How was your date?!" Naruto asked him.

"Dope. Why do you care? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"She was, but she broke up with me." Naruto was looking at the ground.

Suddenly Sasuke felt sorry for him.

"Oh. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Naruto's eyes lost their sadness and the fire returned to them. "Now tell me about your date!"

"OK..." And Sasuke told him about everything that had happened.

---------

A/N: This chapter is slightly short. I was bored. It took me all weekend to wright this. Like Saturday till now, tuesday. I had absolutely no inspiration... OK. I lied. I had my friend, who read's all my stories, inspire me, since she want's to read them. You should thank her, 'cause otherwise I might not have written this chapter. Anyway, Review, for a very likely longer chapter, or no updating for a while. Yes, I can be that evil. If you're wondering, Sakura broke up with Naruto, because just being friend's with him is enough. I'll explain that next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The dreaded Disclaimer is now to be spoken by Sasuke here. Say it for me Sasuke, NOW!

Sasuke- Hn...

Translation is spoken by Itachi. Ok Itachi.

Itachi- He says that Gaara44 doesn't own Naruto.

me-Thank you!

Sasuke the Emo Or Emu Or Whatever You call It

Chapter 7

Itachi

-

Sasuke woke up the next morning, only he wasn't at home...

"Mornin', Sasuke," The blob of sun called from the kitchen.

"N-naruto...?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rubbed his head and put on that sleepy grin he always wore. "Yeah, you're ov-"

"What the hell am I doing here!!!!!" Sasuke snapped right back.

"Oi! Chill out! You were the one who fell asleep on my couch last night after telling your story of the date! Now come! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hn..."

Then Itachi appeared out of nowhere in Naruto's kitchen.

"Naruto," Itachi said.

Naruto jumped and hit his head on the counter.

"I-itachi?!"

"Yep."

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna go with you and your gay friends to that random cave so you can take my 9-tails and let me die!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude." Itachi's voice was calm as ever. "That's not what I'm here for. I'm he-"

"Then why are you here?!" Sasuke growled from the doorway.

"I came to translate your 'Hn...'."

"Well what did Sasuke mean by 'Hn...'? Eh?" Naruto asked yet another question.

"He meant, 'I'm coming.' Now may I join you for breakfast?"

"Are your gay friends coming?"

"No."

"Are you still in Akatsuki?"

"No."

"Sure! You can join us for breakfast!"

The three of them had a rather pleasant breakfast in Naruto's kitchen.

- Meanwhile

Sakura was walking up to Sasuke's front door, then she knocked. No answer. She tried again, and again, and again, ten times. No answer for any knocks.

Sakura tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. She let herself in.

"Sasuke!?" She called.

...No answer...

"Sasuke?!"

...Nope!...

She went to Sasuke's room. The bed was made. Then Sakura checked all the other rooms...Nada.

-

*DING-DONG*

"Who could that be?" Wondered Naruto.

"Donno." Sasuke responded, "I'll go see."

_'That's the most words he's said in a sentence without getting angry.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"It's Sakura, Naruto. Should I let her in?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

The sound of the door opening was heard, and soon a screech of happiness could be heard.

"Sasukeeeeee!" Yep she stretched the 'uke' part out.

"Um, hi, Sakura..."

Her expression turned serious. "Where've you been, Sasuke?! I've looked for you all morning!"

"Um, I was here."

They wandered into the kitchen where Naruto and Itachi were waiting.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed to him, "What's he doing here!? Won't he try to take the 9-tails out of you?!"

"No," Naruto replied calmly, "He left Akatsuki."

_'Finally! Some good news!' _ Sakura thought.

-10 years later-

10 years had passed since Sakura and Sasuke had started dating. They were serious.**(1)** And now it was time to get married! Sasuke's first man was Naruto. He was grinning ear to ear. Naruto was in a black suit, black tie. Sasuke had a white suit, totally against his personality, with a black tie. Both had black shoes.

The music began.

There she was. Linking arms with her farther. Sakura. She had a very light pink colored dress, with a darker pink sash. She was smiling, along with Tenten and Hinata, who happened to be there age, and had become a close friend after the restaurant.

She reached the front. The Hokage said the vows. They said their 'I do's'.

"You may kiss the bride!" Tsunde yelled.

Everyone started clapping, even Naruto.

Itachi came and congratulated his brother, then left. Sakura and Sasuke left to...In their awesome black convertible with pink stripes, like it was a tiger.

_**FIN!**_

-

A/N

1) That made me laugh so hard, the line 'They were serious.'

That's that! It was a hard story to write at times. Thank you to those who read it! Now review! Or I'll send Gaara to find you and make you review! J.K.! Review please! If you liked how this story went, Tell me! If I get enough reviews, or reviews to write a sequel, I will try to write one. But only if I get enough reviews! And read my other story, Exchanging Their Lives.

Chow!

-Gaara44!


End file.
